Dragon Brothers
by Wildthorn
Summary: Harry is Ryuu and his twin is Draco. Their father is not Lucius but his twin Lucas. And what's with being a child of the moon. Please Note I do not OWN ANYTHING BUT NAMES I MADE UP AND LUCAS MALFOY!
1. IM NOT HARRY BLOODY POTTER!

"Scatter the Pigs are coming!" Was shouted into a group of boy's different ages. In a hurry they all scattered much like roaches when the light is turned on.  
  
One boy with long white blond hair and baggy, straggly clothes darted down a manhole just as the sirens went off for the cops. The boy dashed this way and that, all the while going further and further into the sewers. He only slowed down once he got to an old rusted ladder that led up to another manhole.  
  
As he climbed up to the top he was just about to climb out when a hand reached out and snatched him into the air. The boy started to struggle as he got a look at the man holding him. The man had on a cop uniform and blue eyes and a shaved head.  
  
The boy went limp in his hold just as two other people appeared holding two other kids.  
  
"Listen here you little shit! Your coming with us to the station, so don't even try to escape. We got you real good this time Serpent!" The cop holding the boy laughed out.  
  
"Oh so you finally got me then, huh Dave. It only took you what four years of escaping the same way for you to figure out my routine. Laugh away dumb ass since after all, you did finally think enough to catch a ten year old." The boy called Serpent said in a calm and low voice.  
  
He didn't even wince, as he was belted one in the face.  
  
"Lock him up John. And make it real comfy." Dave said to another guy who had just loaded the last of the other kids into a cop car.  
  
It was three days before Serpent had seen anything other than his cell. He hadn't even been given food, just water like all his other times in jail. He was in and out so much that he had his own personal cell called the Glass Tank.  
  
The only think he regretted is that he was never taken to Juvy like the other kids. Nope he wasn't given that luxury since it was well known that he was in the mafia.  
  
The cops were trying to get him to talk about their latest hit but Serpent refused to talk. So they just kept him in the cell day in and day out with nothing but water to suffice him.  
  
The third day was when Dave grabbed him from his cell, after belting him couple of times, dragged him to an integration room with three other people.  
  
The oldest was an old man with a grandfatherly look about him. Then was a strict looking woman, and last a man with long greasy black hair and beetle like eyes.  
  
Dave forced Serpent into a chair and then turned towards the newcomers. "This is the kid with the scar you wanted. We don't know his real name but he's known as Serpent on the streets. He runs with the Snake Pit Mafia. We caught him three days ago after we got wind of a hit. We grabbed him for questioning but he hasn't talked."  
  
Having said that he belted Serpent one more time and then walked out of the room.  
  
The three adults in the room were staring at Serpent with mixed emotions. The old man's eyes held sadness and the woman's as well. He was pleased to note that the younger man was looking at him in shock.  
  
"Don't!" Serpent growled out. "Don't what?" Snapped the beetle-eyed man. "Not you them! Don't pity me! I hate it!" Snapped Serpent with conviction.  
  
It was a minute before the old man said anything. "Well Harry, I think you need to explain some things to us." Serpent just looked at them with suspicion. "Who are you? And don't call me that it's not my name!"  
  
The old man raised a hand and said, "My apologies young Mr. Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore this is Minerva McGonagall and that is Serverus Snape. I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts; Minerva is Deputy Headmistress and also head of house for Gryffindor and the professor of Transfiguration. Serverus is head of house for Slytherin and is the professor for Potions. Now-"  
  
He was about to say more when he saw Serpent's eyes slit even narrower with suspicion.  
  
"Hogwarts? What the hell is this going on here?" Serpent snapped.  
  
Minerva replied, "Come now Harry. You must know about Hogwarts. I mean didn't you ever wonder where your parents learned it all from?"  
  
This time Serverus broke in. "Course he dose Minerva. He's just acting out for attention. I mean just look at him here in jail. He's just some spoiled little brat that needs-"  
  
Serpent had stood up and hissed dangerously, "I have four words for you, you over grown bat. Shut the FUCK up!" He hissed the last out just as he hit Serverus, square in the mouth.  
  
All the people in the room had frozen at that.  
  
It was Albus who first spoke trying to delete the tension building fast in the room. "I think you over stepped the line Harry."  
  
The tension in the room exploded with a bang, "Don't you damn well ridicule me about over stepping the lines! And for fucks sake quit calling me Harry! It's not my name! My Name is RYUU KADEN MALFOY NOT HARRY FUCKING POTTER!!!!"  
  
He was beyond mad, he was furious. The air was cracking with power and suddenly the windows and chairs and everything else burst into flames.  
  
A dark cloud surrounded Ryuu and when it disappeared and all things settled in the room there was total silence.  
  
Where Ryuu used to be standing was a tallish skinny creature.  
  
The creature looked like Ryuu except for his eyes were now slit like cats and deep emerald. He also had fangs. His ears were wolf like as well and his hair was now spiked white blond with red tips and his bangs had lengthened to cover his lightning shaped scar, but the most odd was his wolf or fox like tail that was whipping around wildly. It too was white blond with tipped red.  
  
He was breathing heavily whined, "Ah shit dad's going to kill me"  
  
With that said he took a seat in the rubble of the room and appeared to be waiting. In that time Serverus got back his composure and was rubbing his now bruised skin while muttering fervently.  
  
A loud pop sounded and a tall white blond man was standing in the rubble. He didn't look around and just went straight to Ryuu making sure he was unharmed. "What the hell happened Ryuu? Answer me Ryuu!" The man shouted when Ryuu just stared behind him.  
  
The man slowly turned around and saw the three other adults. "Oh." Was what he uttered before he got his thoughts back and walked right up to the headmaster.  
  
"What the hell happened here old man? Aren't you the great Albus Dumbledore? What happened to my son?" The man demanded.  
  
Serverus stepped forward to protect Albus if need be, but stopped short when he heard a snarl come from Ryuu.  
  
He looked and saw that Ryuu had made his way towards his father and his tail and ears were a sure telling of anger towards Serverus.  
  
"Stop that Ryuu and explain what happened. I can still feel that the freeze barriers are up so we have time. Now someone explain." The man said as he sat down on a couch that he conjured up.  
  
"First off Sir may I ask who you are, since you do know me?" Dumbledore asked the tall man with white blond hair and startling green eyes.  
  
"I am Lucas Malfoy, and as you have probably guessed I am Lucius's brother. Twin to be truthful. I never went to Hogwarts cause I am a child of the moon. Instead I went to Australia's school of Demonology and wizardry. Where I learned more about what I was. Now please tell me what happened to get my son riled up."  
  
"Yes well Mr. Malfoy. What happened is that your son is Harry Potter." Albus paused at this.  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore, sir, my son I can tell you is not Harry Potter. His full name is Ryuu Serpent Malfoy. Here, read this. It's his birth certificate." Luc handed Albus the certificate.  
  
"Name: Ryuu Kaden Malfoy Mother: Cherry Elizabeth (Silver) Malfoy Father: Lucas Kaden Malfoy Godfather: Lucius Malfoy Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy Hair color: white blond with red tips Eye color: crystal glass green...." Albus read aloud as he skipped the rest.  
  
"Now that you can see that my son is not Harry Potter, I must be leaving." Lucas stood up and made to reach out for Ryuu when Serverus snatched Ryuu out of reach.  
  
Ryuu let out a yelp of pain and tried to get Serverus off of him but Serverus just punched him in the stomach.  
  
There was another power surge as Ryuu started to black out from air loss.  
  
After the surge went down there was a vicious snarling and Serverus was up against a wall with another tall beast holding him.  
  
There were three pops and all stopped as the voice of Lucius was heard.  
  
"Brother let go of Serverus. He is a friend." Lucius said softly trying to sooth his enraged brother.  
  
Narcissa let out a gasp as Draco go her attention towards Ryuu. She rushed over to him and gently lifted him and placed him on the couch with Draco right beside his unconscious brother.  
  
With that made sure Narcissa charged right over to Serverus and Luc. She shoved them apart and started on Serverus. "Serverus Jim Snape what have you done to my poor nephew! Tell me now or I'll set Draco on you!"  
  
"I...ah I.... Oh all right!" Snapped Serverus as he went and explained all that had happened that day to the entire Malfoy family.  
  
"So you knocked my son out cause you figured he was Harry Potter, even after we showed you his birth certificate. Are you stupid or what?" Lucas snapped. He really didn't like that man and he knew from earlier that Ryuu didn't either.  
  
From the couch was a moan.  
  
"Get up Ryuu." Draco pouted to his brother.  
  
They were twins and Draco was not Lucius and Narcissa. Draco and Ryuu had an unbreakable bond and could rival the Weasley Twins in mischief.  
  
Ryuu slowly sat up and rubbed his chest. "Merlin I wish I didn't have that stupid broken rib." He covered his mouth immediately. 'Shit' He thought as his father jerked his shirt up to reveal perfectly smooth and unblemished skin.  
  
"Take the charms off!" Luc growled out.  
  
Ryuu did and he heard a gasp from all the occupants in the room.  
  
"Sorry dad but Dave caught me. You know how he is to me." Ryuu said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well he might just have to be on the next hit then wont he?" Luc said with an evil grin.  
  
"When's the last time you were fed bro?" Draco asked concerned as he gently felt the broken rib and bruised flesh.  
  
"Um...let me think. Last I ate was three days ago. That's it. So what took you so long to get me out this time?" Ryuu asked his brother.  
  
"Since the pigs wouldn't tell us that they had you we couldn't very well just say we know they had you. Else we'd be suspicious. Duh."  
  
"What the hell! Why didn't they...Bloody Hell. If I get my hands on Dave, I'm going to kill that bloody bastard!" Ryuu cursed out in three different languages.  
  
Draco just giggled.  
  
"You do realize you sound like a Nancy boy when you do that right?" Ryuu said before he ducked as Draco took a swing at him.  
  
The brawl took about five minutes before they ended in a stalemate.  
  
"Damn." They coursed together. Then the both went into fits of laughter.  
  
"Lets go kids. Albus would you please take care of the magic needed. Oh and before I go. I never said he wasn't the boy- who- lived." With a pop the Malfoy's all disappeared. 


	2. Hogwarts and Werewolfs

Serverus, Albus, and Minerva were still in amongst the rubble and staring at each other in a stunned silence. "Well I don believe that they gave us the slip." Albus said after another couple of minutes.  
  
"Yes, I quite think they did Albus." Minerva said and then started to giggle despite herself. "And you should have seen your face Serverus. It was priceless."  
  
This time Albus joined her in laughter as Serverus glared daggers at the others.  
  
"Well you would be shocked too if you just found out that one of your best friends had a twin brother that happens to be a demon with kids and you never knew about any of them." Snapped Serverus.  
  
With a flick of his wand, Albus cleaned up the place. He then cast a strong memory charm over the entire building before they all left with pops.  
  
At Hogwarts they went to the Great Hall and were shocked to see Lucius sitting at the head table. "Well Albus I have a proposition for you." Albus and the others sat at their respected areas.  
  
"Well tell me what it is Lucius." Albus asked a bit suspicious.  
  
"Well as you probably think that I am a cold hearted basterd, even more so than Serverus here, no offence meant Serverus, but I am not severing Voldermort anymore. I haven't since he tried to kill my nephew. I am willing to spy for your Order like Serverus dose if the time arises. Yes, Serverus I know that you are a spy and I also am telling you that Voldermort will be coming to Hogwarts again this year. You know what he's after Albus and I don't only mean revenge. Oh and I would also like to have a job for my brother here. He wishes to be able to watch over his children." Lucius said in a drawl.  
  
Albus was sitting silently thinking before he replied, "I do believe that we need a new Magical Races teacher. I was hoping to bring that class back into the schedule. He can help Remus, who has responded just today that he would love to teach this year if he could. So yes I accept your proposition Lucius."  
  
Lucius gave a nod and then asked Serverus to follow him on a walk around the forbidden forest.  
  
"How long." Serverus asked.  
  
"A year after you joined Him." Lucius replied.  
  
"That was half a year after I joined the Order. But why did you not tell me?" Serverus asked and the hurt was evident in his voice.  
  
"I was never really loyal to him, Serverus. But after he tried to kill my nephew I started to act against Him and the other followers. I was the one who started to let it seep when the raids would come. I could not tell you about my brother or his family cause it was just that. They had disappeared from this world for what they were." He sighed.  
  
"My brother to protect his children as a last promise to his wife. Cherry was a lovely woman. Strong, and dearly in love with Luc. He was so happy when he found out she was having twins. It tore him apart when she died ten minutes after Draco was born." He gave paused a minute for grief.  
  
"He has made it his life to protect his children and he will to the end. Cherry was a pureblood, but she was also the younger sister of Remus. She too was a werewolf and also happened to be a Moonchild. With that combination she passed on most of her traits to Ryuu." Lucius said as if not in the same world anymore.  
  
He took a deep breath and added, "Have you never noticed that Ryuu is a good deal demon looking even in his human form?"  
  
When Serverus stayed silent he continued.  
  
"He has too much that passed on to him. He is a calm child but do not ever insult Luc or Draco in front of him. Cherry also passed on her temper and her's could have put Molly's to shame."  
  
He laughed a bit and Serverus joined in before he turned serious.  
  
"Please, whatever you do watch over them. I love my family dearly and you are my best friend. I'm sorry for never telling you but at least I didn't lie. Well I have to get home or the kids will killing Luc with their broom dives." With that he left with a pop.  
  
Serverus was silent thinking over everything he had heard. He had met Cherry once even if he had never seen Luc before today.  
  
She had been a fiery red head much like Lily but with a temper that really did put Molly to shame. She was a kind woman whose dream was to be a great mother. If anything she would have been great. She loved children better than anything. She had been a year behind his class but she had been friends with Lily and most thought they were twins instead of her being the little sister of Remus. She was a wonderful woman full of life and love. Serverus sighed and walked back inside.  
  
Deciding that he would watch over Luc's children as Lucius had asked.  
  
This year was going to be a long, long year.  
  
It a compartment sat Lucas, Draco, and Ryuu. Ryuu had recovered and was giggling with Draco about the muggle newspaper that was headlined, 'Cop killed by Mafia'. Luc was asleep.  
  
"Now that was a fun night. Umm...his fear smelled soooo good. I remember how great it felt to tear my claws into his flesh and rip it apart slowly. Savoring it's..." Ryuu stopped Draco short as his elfish ears flicked forward to the compartment door moments before it was opened.  
  
Standing in the door way was a girl with bushy brown hair and a know- it- all expression.  
  
"Have you seen a toad around here?" She asked tersely as she eyed Ryuu hungrily.  
  
Ryuu had looked away after he first saw her come into the room. So he missed her looks towards him. Draco however didn't. "No, now leave." He hissed out viciously.  
  
It had its affects as she dropped her gaze and left the room in a flash.  
  
"What's wrong Dra?" Ryuu asked his brother with concern evident in his eyes?  
  
"Nothing Ry nothing at all." Draco said soothingly as he knew that Ryuu would be worried if not.  
  
That was one thing that no one understood. Draco was fiercely protective about his little twin brother. Ryuu was shy, timid, and completely innocent minded about most things in truth. He just played the Malfoy pride as show. He was never his true self unless around his family. In truth he was a very softhearted boy who loved his brother and father more than anything, and only Draco knew what would happen if ever any of them was hurt or killed.  
  
"Okay. So um...you wanna read some hexes or something?" Ryuu asked to as he pulled out a book called, 'Unbearably nasty hexes and curses'.  
  
They read for the rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
Entering the Great Hall with the other first years Ryuu was awed by all he saw. Only Draco knew what Ryuu was feeling do to their twin bond. Nothing showed on Ryuu's face.  
  
As Minerva set down the stool and hat she called out many names. When she got to one name she said, "Malfoy, Draco." Draco stood up and went forward. His heart was pounding and his nerves were steeled but he soon relaxed as he felt Ryuu give him soothing power surges from their bond. It'll be fine Dra. Ryuu said through their bond.  
  
He sat on the stool and put it on his head. "Ah so this is the oldest Malfoy child. Good, good. Now lets see. Yes, you can only be a SLYTHERIN!!!! The hat yelled out.  
  
Draco stood, felt Ryuu give him another soothing surge and sat at the clapping Slytherin table.  
  
"Malfoy, Ryuu." Ryuu went over to the stool and sat down then plopped the hat on his head. "Well, well looks like the boy- who- lived is more than he appears to be. So you and Draco are Wox demons huh. Interesting mix. Half fox and half wolf. But it seems you have the harder curse to bear for your mother passed on her moon changes to you as well. Oh dear that must be painful. Now lets see. You hold courage, a mastermind in knowledge, loyalty to those who earn it, wish to be left alone, have a hunger to succeed, thirst to prove yourself. Well, well. It seems you'd do good in any house, so it must be SLYTHERIN!!!!!  
  
The house clapped and he felt his brother give him a bond hug. Good Job. He then sat next to his brother and looked towards the head table and looked towards his father. He looked over to the side of his father and saw the man named Remus next to him and jabbed his elbow into his brother. Oi lookie there. Next to dad. He's a werewolf! Draco looked up and gasped as he saw them together.  
  
"That's neat. Didn't think they'd let one in here?" Draco looked stricken as soon as he said this and hastily said, "Oh I'm so sorry Ryuu. I never meant it like that. I only meant that..."  
  
Ryuu interrupted him with a hand and replied in a soft voice, "It's all right Dra I know. Don't worry."  
  
From up at the head table Lucas looked between Ryuu and Draco. Draco had gone deathly pale in a moment and hurriedly said something to Ryuu who was now horridly pale and a bit sick looking. Ryuu had said something back and Draco got some color back but Ryuu still didn't get his back. If anything his eyes flickered between glass green and emerald.  
  
Lucas stood up as Dumbledore finished the Hogwarts song and walked out of the hall motioning for Draco and Ryuu to follow.  
  
They both got up and followed as the other student followed their Perfects to their new dorms.  
  
When they got towards the back of the castle they turned left and reached a white stone wall with a painting of a silver, black, and blue male dragon with a red, black, and green female dragon guarding two dragonets. One was like his father the other was silver, black, and green with red mingling in the black.  
  
Ryuu and Draco smiled. That picture was their own. It was drawn as if they were a family of dragons instead of demons. Their mother was even in it. 


	3. HES DEAD!

Inside the apartment like rooms Luc had Draco and Ryuu wash up and get ready for bed. Ryuu was brushing his fang when Draco stepped into the bathroom.  
  
"You know I didn't mean it right? I love you and I'd never say anything to hurt you." Dray pleaded to Ryuu.  
  
"I thought we went threw this? I know. I really do. I love you to Dray but please drop it." Ryuu stated as he put up his toothbrush and hugged Dray to comfort him.  
  
Ryuu was a bit tired still from all his healing and now all that had gone on that day so as soon as he sat laid down he was out like a light.  
  
Draco walked over to his brother's other side and got in beside him settling in for the night.  
  
When Ryuu was six an incident happened and he now couldn't be left alone at night or be in small places. He would have panic attacks or horrid dreams that Draco wished he could be rid of.  
  
It was 4 am when something woke Draco up. He looked around blearily and noticed that Ryuu was missing.  
  
He immediately sat up and was wide-awake and looking around the rooms. He came across to his dads and knocked.  
  
It was opened an instant later with another bleary-eyed Malfoy looking at Draco in confusion.  
  
"I can't find Ry." Was all Draco said before the door was shoved all the way open and Luc was stalking towards the portrait to the outside hallways.  
  
Draco followed and they split up to look for Ryuu.  
  
Draco went towards the potion dungeons while Luc went upstairs to look.  
  
Draco was rounding a corner when he heard Ry whimper and a snarky voice snap at Ry who just continued to whimper.  
  
Draco dashed towards the noise and saw Snape holding onto Ryuu's arm hard enough to bruise. Ry was whimpering and twisting his way away from his foe.  
  
Snape had no idea what was going on with Ryuu. So he held firm and was trying to get Ryuu to snap out of it. He grabbed a hold of Ryuu's face and touched his bare skin.  
  
"NO!" Draco hissed as Ryuu crumpled to the ground and started to have seizures rake his thin body.  
  
Draco rushed over to Ry and held his shaking body. He jerked Snape's hand from Ryuu's and whispered sweet nothings to his non-responsive body.  
  
Draco couldn't get Ryuu's body to calm down so he howled a grieving wolf howl into the air.  
  
Unconsciously Ryuu howled back though he didn't regain consciousness as his body continued to go through Seizures.  
  
Snape stood watch not knowing what else to do. He had knelt down to Draco's side but he couldn't touch Ryuu, as Draco would smack his hands away.  
  
"Don't touch him." Was all Draco would snarl out each time.  
  
The sound off feet was heard and a little later Remus Lupin was standing beside Serverus.  
  
"What happened and who howled?" Remus shot out.  
  
"He howled and I have no idea what happened. All I did was touch-" Serverus didn't get to finish that as Luc appeared in his transformed state.  
  
"You TOUCHED him!!!!" Luc growled out before he stopped short beside Ryuu and Draco never noticing Remus.  
  
Luc snatched Ryuu into his arms and muttered words under his breath. Nothing seemed to work and he looked at Draco pleadingly.  
  
"I'm sorry but I he has to be touched by him again." Luc whispered softly.  
  
"Like hell he is!" Draco shot up in an instant.  
  
"It nearly kills him every time and you want to have him touched again with someone so strong in hiding their past? How dare you father! That can kill him!" Draco shouted.  
  
"It's his only hope Draco." Luc tried again but Draco snapped and shouted, "He was pulled from our cold- dead mother's body so don't tell me its his only hope! I will not loose my brother as we lost our mother! He survived then he can survive now!"  
  
"Enough Draco! It has to be done. He's caught in a vision with Voldermort as well that's why he can't get out of it or can we calm him down." Albus Dumbledore shouted as he appeared out of nowhere rounding on Draco as he saw that Luc was about to give in.  
  
"If he dies I will never forgive you." Draco promised to Albus as he got up and moved away.  
  
"No Albus. If he's caught in a vision then just wait it out. He'll come around he always dose." Lucas said as he finally realized that his son was right.  
  
"Serverus come here and grab his face with both hands and take the information. Don't let go what ever you do."  
  
Albus ordered as he ignored both Malfoy's and with a snap of his fingers he had them frozen in place along with Remus.  
  
"Don't fight me on this. I need this information on Voldermort and I will have it intact." Snarled Albus who surprised even Serverus who instantly complied.  
  
"NO!!! You can't take it from him by force. You will kill him! He's emotion keyed. You force this memory from him and it will kill him!" Shouted both Malfoy's at the same time as Serverus grabbed both sides of Ryuu's head.  
  
Serverus struggled to get away but failed.  
  
"Sorry Serverus but I need this information and you are the only one who can get it. Don't fight it for it's just a waist of time. There is nothing you can do." Albus laughed as Serverus still struggled against his own actions.  
  
Ryuu had lost all color on his face and started to howl in pain. His body lurched and jumped, as the pain grew stronger. He half screamed half howled in pain before his body fell limp and Serverus pulled away.  
  
Draco was shaking badly and looking at his brother in shock as Serverus was doing the same but looking at his hands and Dumbledore.  
  
"I...I...can't feel him! I can't FEEL him anymore!!!!!" Draco howled and lunged at the barrier holding him.  
  
"Let me go you basterd! You killed him! He's dead!" Draco shouted as he started to transform!  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was shouted into the air as Draco reached his brother's side.  
  
"It had to be done my boy." Albus said as he disappeared leaving a silent Remus and Luc and a hysterical Draco and Serverus. 


	4. Full Moon

Sobbing hysterically onto his brother's still form Draco wouldn't move. Luc had tried to pry his son off but he couldn't. Serverus wasn't responding to anything as he was in shock of what he had done. Remus had yet to do or say anything but he did move to stand next to Draco.  
  
Ryuu's body suddenly glowed a bright jade green and he started to change. Ryuu's hair lengthened to his butt and his elf like ears sharpened to truly look elf like and his tail appeared. His fingernails turned into claws and his fang like teeth became sharper and longer. His skin had tanned marks that went diagonal down his arms almost like scars. His fur and hair color was the same as in transformed state but the red had changed to a blood red.  
  
"No. No. No. No!" Draco growled out as he slammed his fists into the wall next to him and Ryuu. He had turned away from Ryuu.  
  
"No what? Gods Dray you'd think someone died the way your going on." A familiar voice growled out.  
  
Draco spun around so fast that even Remus winced.  
  
Ryuu was sitting up and his eyes were now in his demon form except they were an eerie glowing glass green with emerald highlight to them.  
  
"Your alive? Your alive!!!!!!" Draco shouted before he crushed Ryuu to him.  
  
"Not for long big bro." Ryuu replied before he hissed in pain.  
  
"All right next person who decides that Dumbledore is good, remind me to claw their eyes out. Oh and by the way sorry about a second ago. I guess I did die since I'm now in my true demon form. I no longer have a human form." Ryuu chirped.  
  
"Oops sorry. What do you mean you no longer have a human form? Aren't you technically a human? I am or so dad says." Draco quirked.  
  
Ryuu blushed, "Um...actually I never was really human. I only had a form that I could change into. My demon blood was too strong for my human blood to handle. My human in me died when I was about three. I guess mum passed a little too much of her genes to me. We're both fully demons but cause of the werewolf in us the beast took over the human that was in me. I no longer have that human the werewolf had. You still do but I think its cause you don't change to the wolf every month like I do."  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed his head, "Makes sense I guess but what do we do now? You can't just go to school like that."  
  
"Well actually since were bonded twins we can share the same knowledge. And by the way we really don't even have to go to school. We were home trained unless you forgot. Dad has our graduation papers in the study. Oops. So I snuck a look what can I say? Wasn't my fault I'm a Wox Demon. I can't help the erg to steel and sneak. That's your fault dad." Ryuu giggled at his dad's outraged face.  
  
"You didn't tell me this sooner?" Draco demanded as he jabbed Ryuu in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! I didn't know you didn't know about them. I figured you'd have looked by then. I mean what the hell do you think we were being schooled in Seventh year material for huh? Jeesh maybe you should take this school thing over again." Ryuu cracked.  
  
Draco blushed and Luc scowled at the knowledge that Ryuu had known. Serverus was now calm and was trying to hide a grin and Remus was grinning openly.  
  
Suddenly Ryuu and Remus doubled over and whimpered in pain.  
  
"Need out! Need to be outside now!" They coursed in unison.  
  
"Ah shit! It's a fool moon tonight!" Serverus and Draco snapped. 


End file.
